moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Estermont
The County of Estermont is a County within the Kingdom of Stromgarde, under the rule of the House of Martellus. The County straddles the eastern mountains of Arathi Highlands, far to the south, the only land access to the Duchy of Carthan. The County's location mainly comprises of the Vale of Estmermont, but extends into the Duchy of Carthan, as well as far to the northwest. Despite the seemingly large amount of land encompassing the County, it is made mostly of mountains, and only has a few premier locations for sustainable farming. The seat of the County is at Estermont Keep, overlooking the Vale of Estermont from the south. The current Count of Estermont is Galleron Martellus, a distant relation to Hùrin Martellus, and once the Duke of Carthan and Lord-Protector of Stromgarde before returning these titles it to their rightful ruler, Duke Mathilan Lionblood, whereupon Galleron received lands and special privileges within the Highlands from his cousin. History Estermont Vale has been the land of the tribes of the Scathcroi and Scathanam Arathi since it's discovery, and it's history is unwritten. What survives in song describes mostly periods of tenuous peace between the two tribes dotted with intermittent short tribal wars. Settlements Estermont Keep- The county seat of Estermont is located in the southern end of Estermont Vale, built around and into the mountains. Extremely fortified, Estermont Keep has nodes of silver and truesilver in sustainable supply, as well as iron and coal that are exploited through mining systems within the castle. With natural springs and large cooled storage, Estermont can survive long siege, but is as yet untried. The forces that man the defenses of the capital are veteran, more experienced and well equipped than the bulk of the Highlands, but are relatively little in number. Despite being extremely hard to attack, Estermont Keep's location isn't strategically relevant and can be easily bypassed, with only worries being from sallying forces. Esteur (est-oohr) Keep- Located in Estvale, Esteur Keep is likewise situated in the south of it's vale. Currently being rebuilt as the station for the Stromgarde Silver Hand Chapter, Esteur Keep is seeing extensive expansion. Esteur has natural deposits of gems and gold, but the mines are still discontinued as of yet, due to limited manpower. Much smaller than Estermont Keep, Esteur has very limited purpose until the completion of setting up for the Silver Hand, and is strategically irrelevant, being south of the main roads. Estwel Keep- Located on the eastern pass of Estermont Vale, Estwel is of huge import to the passage by land between the Duchy of Carthan and the rest of the Arathi Highlands. It has been recently repaired and is the station for the Estermont Ranger-General. The eastern pass is walled end-to-end, and can only be bypassed on land by scaling and navigating the deadly Eastern Mountains. Southstone- A recent acquisition to the Alliance cause, Southstone is located west of the bulk of the County of Estermont, originally a castle for dissuading troll raids, it has expanded since it's founding to become a thriving town of traders and miners (although it has no mines of it's own). Southstone is somewhat fortified, and has an excellent moated stone keep. Helmhathran- Helmhathran's villagers till the fields of Estermont Vale, and enjoy a rather secure settlement located higher up in the mountains. The fishing is sustainable, as well as foresting that goes on. Eredway (air-ed-way) Village- The farthest part of the County, Eredway Village is founded on the Eredway River. A fishing and timber village, Eredway has grown to a large size. Recent additions include a few fortified towers to protect the village from trolls and kobolds that may attempt to raid. Tiristram (tear-es-trim) - Tiristram is located in the mountain arm extending towards the Promontory. The hardy folk rely on hunting and supplemental herb gardens to get through, and an exodus of men towards the Promontory to help with the repair efforts there have drained the village of most of it's population. The Promontory- A series of fortified manors, the Promontory fell to disuse during the Lionblood's civil war. Currently it is being repaired, but with no major plans of garrisoning troops there. Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:House Lionblood